Tregeagle
Tregeagle a character ghost from Ghostbusters Role-Playing Game Series: Tobin's Spirit Guide. Notes According to Tobin's Spirit Guide Copied from Tobin's Spirit Guide materials. History The name is an innocuous one, but the spirit who possesses it is one of the most terrible, vengeful, thoroughly evil apparitions this world has ever known. John Tregeagle was a corrupt magistrate in Cornwall who, as near as we can determine, had no friends and desired none. He spent his life fighting and revenging himself on his enemies, of which he had many. His lust for vengeance was so strong that, according to quite reliable accounts, several years after Tregeagle's death, the man's ghost appeared to testify against one of his old enemies at the court of Bodmin (a municipality in the county of Cornwall). Here occurred the mistake that loosed the malignant spirit of John Tregeagle upon the world-for not only did the court permit the ghost to testify, but it turned out that the defendant was convicted on the strength of Tregeagle's avowals, where otherwise the man would have been set free. Whether the court believed Tregeagle's testimony out of terror or because of the substance of the words is unknown and ultimately immaterial. The important thing is that Tregeagle was given credibility, and with credibility came power. Tregeagle's ghost roams the world on a quest for vengeance. In particular, he has an insatiable hatred for the descendants of the enemies he accumulated during his life, but in general he does not hesitate to wreak havoc and misery upon any individual so luckless as to attract his attention. Churchmen have exorcised Tregeagle on several occasions, but rather than succeeding in banishing him permanently from the material world, they have only managed to stifle him temporarily by chaining him to the completion of some never-ending task. He has been compelled to empty a bottomless pool using a leaky bucket; to sweep the sands from the British Channel into the Atlantic Ocean, while they were continually being brought back to their origin by the prevailing current; to catch a ray of light in a glass jar and keep it there for 24 hours. On every occasion when he has been kept occupied thusly, he has eventually succeeded in breaking his bonds aft,er years of toil-and then he is free to haunt again, even more vicious and vindictive than he had been before. When Tregeagle makes himself visible, he appears as a skeletal, thoroughly evil-looking man dressed only in the shroud his body wore when it was buried. When he manifests himself in this fashion, he speaks to his victim and identifies himself by name. Anyone who does not give him the respect and deference he demands-who does not let out a bloodcurdling shriek, drop into a faint, or run pell-mell in the opposite direction-may in all likelihood not live long enough to regret his or her indiscretion. If someone he visits professes to be, or actually is, not horribly frightened by his presence, then it is quite possible that person will be struck dead on the spot. We make this inference because, in all of our interviews and research, we have yet to encounter a single person who claimed to have seen Tregeagle and not to have been utterly horrified. Thus, either such an event has never happened (unlikely, considering the wide range of behavior and mentality among members of the human race), or when it has happened, the victim has not survived to tell about it. Sometimes, for no reason other than pure malevolence, Tregeagle simply reaches out from the spirit world and takes a life on a whim. All of us are familiar with stories of sudden, unexplainable deaths-the man in perfect health who keels over in the middle of his morning constitutional; the woman, likewise free of illness or infirmity, who closes her eyes to go to sleep one night and never wakes up again. I submit, with all due respect to the members of the medical community, that there is one cause of death they will never be able to foresee or identify, at least not through their brand of scholarship. And that is death brought about by the wantonly evil act of a spirit-Tregeagle or some other one that shares his disregard for earthly life. Traits and Talents bad to the bone If Tregeagle picks on a victim with a lot of Cool and fails to terrorize him, the spirit might get angry enough to use his death grip talent. Match the victim's Muscles against Tregeagle's talent; if Tregeagle beats the victim and rolls a Ghost, the poor guy is a goner. The safest way to keep Tregeagle from doing its dirty work on a person is for the victim to pretend he's terrified even when he's not. Tregeagle is so egotistical that it almost always believes those who act really scared. *Goal: Spread Terror and Death *Tags: Physical, intelligent; skeleton wrapped in shroud, booming voice Trivia *"Tregeagle" is loosely based on Jan Tregeagle. Category:GB:RPG Characters Category:Corporeal